Whispers and glances
by ImBritishNotPosh
Summary: They didn't know when it started, nor did they know when it got serious. They didn't know when their fights started getting less aggressive and they didn't know when they started going on dates on the same nights... at the same time.


**My first LWD fanfic, so please be kind.**

George and Nora were by far the perfect parents; they scored low on a parenting test, forgot to pick up Edwin and Lizzie from school and forget about basic parenting skills. But they did notice things from time to time.

They didn't know when it started, nor did they know when it got serious. They didn't know when their fights started getting less aggressive and they didn't know when they started going on dates on the same nights... at the same time. Maybe it was the longing glances and loving looks. Or maybe it was the whispered conversations. Whatever it was they started noticing and the more they noticed the more they felt less confused.

Nora remembered the day she cleaned the house- nobody was in and she was bored. When she cleaned Derek's room -which she had never done before due to his consistent never- she found a bra. _Casey's bra. _She knew it was Casey's bra because she wrote her name is every piece of clothing -underwear or otherwise- she had.

At first she thought Derek had stolen Casey's clothes _again,_ but she didn't find anything else of Casey's and so she started worrying if Derek had some weird fetish.

Well at least until she went into Casey's bedroom and found birth control pill's and, under her pillow was Derek's shirt that he wore the day before.

Nora had called George up straight away and expressed her worries To which he responded with a sigh.

Both, Nora and George started noticing things that their two eldest children did around each other. Brushes of the hands when they walked passed each other. Watching what each other want to watch. Derek allowing Casey to sit on his chair. Casey letting Derek hold the remote. Things like that; small gestures that they would had never done before.

It could have been the fact that, when they come home from a date they heard moaning.

Or it could have been the fact that they choose to go to the same college together, half way across the country- which Nora now knew it was so they wouldn't get judged- and live together with no questions asked.

But Nora new that one day, when they were far away from their peers, that they would be together.

And maybe in the eyes of some people that's wrong but to their family it would be completely right.

…

…

…

They had been at college for half a year when George got that phone call. The one were Casey said she and Derek wanted to see them in person- they had something to tell them.

Casey and Derek managed to get down two day's after.

They sat them all down and told them what they all knew. They had been dating for a year and a half.

But what shocked everyone was when Casey said she was pregnant.

But the shock soon wore of and Nora gathered Casey in a big hug, while George give Derek and man hug. Edwin, Lizzie and Marty were all happy too, they each would be an aunt or uncle and life couldn't get better.

…

…

…

At three months pregnant Casey had a miscarriage.

Casey and Derek was devastated and released their anger out of each other.

Casey slept on her own and Derek slept with other people.

Casey found out and cried for hours, before she realised he wasn't worth it.

Derek hated himself; he lost the best thing he ever had.

Derek said sorry and begged for forgiveness.

Casey moved out.

College grades slipped and both were on the road to being kicked out.

The principle told both of them separately.

Derek didn't care; Casey did.

Casey met a guy.

Casey dated said guy.

Derek dated a girl.

Derek broke it of after one week.

Casey broke it of after one month.

Derek missed Casey and realised he was still in love with her.

Casey realised the same.

Derek said he was upset and confused.

Casey said he can't blame it on that, he did what he did and it's was his own fault.

Derek said he knew that and he would never do it again.

Casey moved back in.

Derek proposed.

Casey accepted.

…

…

…

Nora and George stood next to each other while Casey walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful and they could tell Derek felt the same. Was that tears in his eyes.

George looked around and noticed the smiles and tears on everybody's face. He looked at his son and noticed his smile. It was so genuine and loving, a smile that told George that their love was a once in a lifetime.

Casey also had tears in her eyes, one's that she would have let fall down her cheeks if she didn't know Derek hated tears.

They said their vows and had a near enough make-out session afterwards. So much for hating PDA Derek.

…

…

…

And now Nora, George, Marty, Edwin and Lizzie was waiting.

Derek was in the room with Casey and the screams could be heard from here.

The passed nine months had been filled with mood swings, very weird craving and shopping.

All in the wait for once thing- or should she say person.

After all Casey was giving birth to a Venturi boy. And they all want to know weather it will be more McDonald or Venturi.

…

…

…

Nora and George aren't the best parents, but in the eyes of Derek and Casey they are. Why? Because they never once said they can't be together and many other parents would.

And you know, Derek never once slept with another person, nor did he want to.

…

…

…

**Ok, my first LWD fanfic so please leave me some reviews to tell me what you thought.**


End file.
